Talos (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , Skrull Empire | Relatives = Dezan (nephew, deceased); Dorrek VII (nephew, deceased); R'Klll (neice in-law, deceased); Anelle (great-neice, deceased); Dorrek VIII (Hulkling) (great-great-nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV, Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 657 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, furrowed chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Skrull Cyborg, born without shapeshifting but with superhuman strength and durability | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV, Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy | Creators = Peter David; Gary Frank | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 418 | Quotation = This has to be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. I refuse to have anything to do with anyone who acts like such a coward. And it doesn’t matter whatever reasons you may have for doing so. I may be dishonored, but you are in no way honorable enough to fight against me. | Speaker = Talos the Untamed | QuoteSource = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 419 | HistoryText = Early Life Talos was born without the common Skrull ability of shapeshifting, however he easily compensated for this by becoming one of the most feared and respected of Skrull warriors within the Empire, this reputation earned Talos the nickname of Talos the Untamed. Disgrace Unfortunately for Talos, his reputation as the Untamed was lost due to his capture by the Kree during the Kree-Skrull War and his unwillingness to commit ritual suicide to keep his honor, in the face of capture by the enemy. Now Talos is known throughout the Skrull Empire as a shame and disgrace to the Skrull name, he also has been branded by the Empire with his new nickname of Talos the Tamed. Hulk The Impossible Man invited himself and various other aliens to Rick Jones and Marlo Chandler's wedding in Las Vegas. Talos was among the many extraterrestrial guests. However a Kree spotted Talos and taunted him. Talos went to face the Kree antagonist but the Silver Surfer told him to sit back down. Talos depressed threw himself from the the hotel roof after the wedding. The Hulk thinking he was trying to commit suicide, however Talos attacked the Hulk. Talos believed the Hulk would be a worthy enough warrior to be the instrument of his demise, finally giving him an honorable death. However when the Hulk realized what the Skrull was doing he tried to leave the scene. Talos attacked again, trying to taunt the Hulk into fighting back. Tempted to give the Skrull what he wanted, but loathe to disappoint his bride, the Hulk begged the Skrull to leave him alone. This convinced him that the Hulk was a coward and unworthy of his attention, Talos teleported himself back to his orbiting spacecraft, where he found that the skrulls were impressed by his performance. Secret Invasion Talos was deemed no use for Queenn Veranke's Secret Invasion of Earth because of his lack of shape-shifting abilities, Chancellor Kal'du never lost hope that Talos would eventually join them on Earth. Annihilation Talos traveled to the planet Godthab Omega and in the town of Abyss, he battled Devos the Devastator. Devos managed to defeat Talos, but was struck down by Gamora. Talos and Devos were imprisoned in the same cell by Glorian, the one responsible for drawing them to the planet. Talos spoke with Devos, believing that Glorian was once a pupil of the Shaper of Worlds. When the planet was overrun by the Annihilation Wave, Glorian was distracted, releasing Devos and Talos. Ronan the Accuser ordered the two of them off-planet with the other survivors. Though he hated the Kree he decided to comply to save his life. Talos joined the United Front resistance that was organized by Nova, and helped defend Daedalus 5 against the Annihilation Wave. Abundant Glove Talos disguised himself as a human named Jonathan Richards using make-up and a fake beard and hired private eye Howard the Duck to retrieve a necklace stolen by the Black Cat. With the help of Tara Tam, a new ally, Howard managed to recover the necklace. After recovering the necklace for a third time, Howard was approached by Talos disguised as Richards in the middle of his fight against the Ringmaster, Richards revealed his true identity. It was revealed the necklace contained one of the Abundant Gems, a set of stones marginally powerful items Talos wanted to use to enslave the Earth and regain his honor in the eyes of the Skrull Empire. Talos found the final gem in the former site of the Pier Four, and unleashed the constructs known as the Abundant Warriors to wreck havoc in the city. Tara Tam, who was revealed to possess shapeshifting powers similar to a Skrull, posed as Emperor Kl'rt and distracted Talos long enough to let Howard steal the glove from his hand. He was subsequently apprehended by the Fantastic Four. | Powers = Genetic Defect: Talos was born with a genetic-defection that denies him the common Skrull ability of shapeshifting. However, this defection also granted him, the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength: Talos' genetic-defection has granted him superhuman strength. He possesses sufficient strength to lift in the 25-75 ton range. * Superhuman Durability: Along with his strength his body is more durable to average Skrull allowing to engage in battle with the Hulk for a short time. * Cybernetic Eye: After losing it in combat, Talos has exchanged his left eye for a cybernetic version of it instead. | Abilities = Skrull Military Training: Talos is a trained Skrull soldier. * Aviation: Talos is trained in the use of the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. * Unarmed Combat: Talos is trained in the unarmed combat of the Skrull-military, he is also quite experienced. * Marksmanship: Talos is trained in the use of the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull- military. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Genetic Defect: Talos' genetic-defection denies him the common Skrull ability of shapeshifting. | Equipment = Skrull-Military Uniform: Though he cannot shape-shift he still wears a Skrull-military uniform, which can alter as a Skrull changes shape and size. | Transportation = Skrull-Military Transport: will frequently use the advanced warp-drive starships of the Skrull-military. | Weapons = Skrull-Military Weaponry: will frequently use the ranged energy-weaponry of the Skrull-military. Abundant Glove: Talos briefly wore the Abundant Glove, a marginally powerful item. | Notes = * He was deemed to have a "local" threat level by the Nova Corps. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Skrull Royal Family Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Skrull Shapeshifting Deficiency Category:Local Threat Level